


Il corvo e il gufo

by EricaGazzoldi



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Love, Memories, Orphanage, Recovered Memories, Red Plague (The Arcana), The Lazaret (The Arcana), Vesuvia (The Arcana)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaGazzoldi/pseuds/EricaGazzoldi
Summary: Nadia e Julian si sono decisi ad affrontare insieme una visita al Lazzaretto, monumento ai loro fallimenti. Lei guarderà in faccia la propria fragilità, lui i propri sensi di colpa... Non avranno facili risposte, ma solo l'un l'altra.
Relationships: Julian Devorak & Malak, Julian Devorak & Nadia, Julian Devorak/Nadia, Nadia (The Arcana) & Chandra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1
Collections: Im_Muriel_Trash, The Arcana





	Il corvo e il gufo

Nadia guardò Chandra, la sua gufa perlata, aggirarsi al di sopra di lei. Malak, invece, rimaneva sulla spalla di Julian; l’unico segno di nervosismo che dava ogni tanto erano le becchettate nei floridi capelli del suo umano.

Il gondoliere, da parte sua, non parlava. Era quello alle dirette dipendenze del palazzo; nessun altro avrebbe accettato di traghettare qualcuno fino al Lazzaretto, fossero pure la contessa di Vesuvia e il suo medico personale.

Quella detta “Lazzaretto” era una delle isole al largo della città. Anni prima, vi venivano confinati gli ammalati di Peste Rossa. Sempre laggiù, venivano cremati - non c’era tempo per le sepolture. Il profilo opaco dell’isoletta era come un silente fantasma gravante sulle vite di Nadia Satrinava e del dottor Julian Devorak. Là, erano accumulati insondabili nembi di dolore, i mostruosi fallimenti di lei come contessa e di lui come medico.

“Non si può avere tutto sotto controllo. L’uomo è parte della natura e le sue leggi non scritte possono anche soverchiarlo”. Quante volte avevano letto simili messaggi in un libro filosofico o li avevano ascoltati da labbra amiche? Ma le parole non potevano certo bastare, davanti a una cosa simile. Avevano bisogno di guardare il grande fantasma negli occhi.

La gondola toccò la riva sabbiosa del Lazzaretto.

«Gentilmente, ci aspetti qui» disse Nadia al gondoliere. Gli porse una moneta d’oro: «Avrà anche un altro compenso extra, quando saremo di ritorno a palazzo». L’uomo annuì e salutò senza una parola. Nadia sapeva quanto costasse a lui - e a qualsiasi vesuviano - avvicinarsi _a quel luogo maledetto._ Avrebbe dovuto essere _molto_ generosa con lui.

Scese dalla gondola e aiutò Julian a fare altrettanto. Infastidito dal movimento, Malak si levò dalla sua spalla e andò ad appollaiarsi sopra uno scarno alberello. Pallida e nodosa com’era, la pianta ricordava qualcosa che i due non vollero neppure richiamare alla mente.

Chandra calò dall’aria e andò a posarsi sull’avambraccio di Nadia. Lei le lisciò le penne rosate, dalle mille iridescenze. «Puoi farlo anche tu» invitò, rivolta a Julian.

Lui esitò un poco. Lo sguardo mistico e maestoso della gufa lo metteva in soggezione. Poi, si decise - e una delle sue dita guantate si azzardò a sfiorarle un’ala. Chandra rilasciò un tenue verso, come soddisfatta. «La prossima volta, falla _ancora più contenta_ » lo spronò la contessa, con un sorriso da gatta.

Guardarono la terra ai propri piedi. La videro finissima e grigiastra. Compresero subito di che si trattasse. Dopo l’attività febbrile dei crematori in quel luogo, non se ne sarebbe mai andata la cenere.

Davanti a loro, in lontananza, un rudere cariato era divorato da rovi, edera e da quanto poteva crescere spontaneamente sull’isoletta. Alla coppia, venne in mente una poesia che avevano letto insieme giorni prima, nella biblioteca del palazzo:

_Per quanto voi possiate ammucchiarli_

_nei lazzaretti e sui campi di battaglia…_

_io sono l’erba. Lasciatemi lavorare. **[1]**_

Chandra raggiunse Malak sullo sparuto alberello. Nadia e Julian guardarono in direzione del groviglio vegetale.

«Ehm… Nadi…» balbettò lui. «Ho pensato che, insomma… potrei tenerti la mano, se…»

Il rossore che gli intrideva il volto scarno, in quel momento, esprimeva la violenza di dover nascondere le sue vere emozioni.

La donna non ebbe bisogno di udire altro. Gli si avvicinò e gli prese una mano, stringendo gentilmente le dita intorno al cuoio lucido dei guanti. Sentì quella mano quasi aggrapparsi alla sua, mentre a Julian sfuggiva un sorriso di gratitudine. Nadia si domandò quanto sarebbe stato tremendo per lui giungere al cuore del Lazzaretto, immergendosi nelle morti che non aveva potuto evitare.

Comunque, confortato da quel contatto, lui s’incamminò verso il rudere. La spiaggia intrisa di cenere fu trapunta dai loro passi - le orme profonde degli stivali di Julian vicino a quelle lievi dei sandali di Nadia. Chandra e Malak li seguivano a una discreta distanza dalle loro teste.

I rami intricati inghiottirono la luce del giorno. Istintivamente, l’uomo strinse la compagna a sé. «Attenta alle spine dei cespugli…» mormorò, tutto confuso. La donna gli sorrise. Lo sentiva tremare come una foglia. Normalmente, l’avrebbe spronato ad andare avanti, o l’avrebbe invitato alla fermezza. Ma quel luogo sembrava togliere anche a lei buona parte della sua tempra. Posò il capo sulla spalla di Julian; gli cinse la schiena con un braccio. Rimasero così, finché lei non lo sentì rilassarsi un poco.

Il verso di Malak tagliò l’aria. Il dottor Devorak sobbalzò: «Cosa c’è?»

Quasi in risposta, giunse Chandra, su un ramo presso Nadia. Rilasciò un suono cupo, che parve un discreto avvertimento.

_Fantasmi?_

«Nessun pericolo materiale…» rassicurò la contessa. «Ma… i nostri due amici sono un po’ nervosi, qui».

«Ah, beh… li capisco» borbottò Julian.

Tuttavia, nient’altro turbò la silenziosa camminata verso il cuore dell’isoletta. I ruderi che avevano visto dalla spiaggia erano i crematori in disuso, uniti agli alloggi per i pazienti. Di questi, rimanevano mozziconi di muri; gli spazi che erano stati delle stanze erano ingombri di assi marcescenti. In luogo dei soffitti in legno, ormai crollati, c’erano intrichi di quelli che parevano glicini spogli. Essi filtravano la luce del sole, ricamandovi petali d’ombra. Tutto il luogo era intriso d’una mesta e quieta poesia.

Julian si guardava intorno. Il suo occhio scoperto si apriva come per un interno spasimo.

«Durante la Peste, ero a palazzo con altri miei colleghi… per cercare una cura. Non mi erano toccati compiti d’infermeria qui al Lazzaretto» mormorò. Pareva quasi raccontare a se stesso. «L’unico a cui abbia fatto da infermiere durante l’epidemia era tuo marito. Più per soddisfare i suoi capricci che per guarirlo realmente. Ormai, era spacciato. Lo sapeva anche lui, così divenne ancor più crudele… Mi accusava di non fare abbastanza progressi nel cercare la cura. Così, mi ha _incoraggiato_ a suo modo». Rabbrividì. «Scusa, Nadi… Questa è una parte di cui non mi sento ancora pronto a ricordare i dettagli». Con una smorfia di dolore, si accarezzò l’occhio destro, quello perennemente coperto.

«Va bene così» lo rassicurò Nadia. «Hai comunque recuperato molti più ricordi di quanto abbia fatto io».

Alla morte di suo marito, per motivi legati agli avvenimenti arcani di quella notte, la contessa era caduta in una sorta di coma durato tre anni. Al risveglio, i ricordi riguardanti Vesuvia, la Peste Rossa e la sua vita coniugale erano svaniti nel nulla. Passava attraverso le stanze del palazzo con la certezza d’una vedovanza e d’un vuoto. Ma da chi fosse stato un tempo occupato quel vuoto, che persona fosse esattamente nei suoi confronti… molto di questo era andato perduto. Guardava i ritratti del conte: più giovane del verosimile, elegantissimo, in pose vittoriose o plateali. Aveva davvero amato un uomo del genere? Dubitava che quelle immagini di perfezione fossero veritiere. Indicavano, piuttosto, vanità ed egocentrismo. A ogni modo, i dignitari di corte parlavano con nostalgia delle sontuose feste che il conte offriva in vita. Era l’unica lode che sentisse tributargli. Nessuno ricordava che si fosse mai preoccupato dei bisognosi, degli ammalati o dei moribondi.

E lei? Cos’aveva fatto _lei_?

Tanto la corte quanto i cittadini, al suo risveglio dal coma, l’avevano trattata da fantasma. Come se, nei sei anni che aveva trascorso a Vesuvia, lei _non fosse esistita._ E il Lazzaretto rimaneva a ricordarle quella sua inesistenza, il suo essere stata uno _spettro_ … come quelli che, ora, Chandra rintracciava a occhi sbarrati.

Julian si sedette su un mucchio di travi. Lasciò riposare il capo su una mano, affondando le lunghe dita nelle chiome rosse. Con l’occhio chiuso e le labbra piegate in un’espressione cupa, era ancora più drammatico del solito. Ma, stavolta, Nadia non lo trovava irritante. Il suo pallore e i segni scuri intorno al suo occhio sinistro non le erano mai sembrati così grevi.

Si avvicinò e la sua elegante mano si posò sulla spalla del dottore. Lui si voltò e le affondò il viso nel grembo. Nadia cominciò a carezzargli i capelli, ascoltando i suoi singhiozzi disciogliersi. Anche lei sentiva qualcosa dileguarsi nel petto, come la neve alla fine dell’inverno.

Avvertì Julian mormorare una parola più volte, trasognato. Riconobbe “mamma” nel dialetto di Nevivon, la città dove lui era cresciuto. Strinse gentilmente a sé il capo dell’uomo.

Ilona, la madre di Julian, non era stata una vittima della Peste Rossa. Era morta assai prima, in un naufragio, quando lui era ancora bambino. Ma, su quell’isoletta, pareva che ogni lutto si potesse radunare. Oltre la tomba, non ci sono confini.

«Nadi… ora che vedi tutto questo… trovi ancora che io meriti tanto amore?» esalò Julian, con la voce rotta dal pianto.

«Senz’altro!» fece lei con forza. Poi, smorzando la voce: «Non devi addossarti tutto questo peso… _Anch’io_ ho fallito».

Tacque. Le era salito un inconsueto groppo in gola.

_Craaaa! Craaaaaaaaaaaa!_

Entrambi sobbalzarono.

Quel grido lugubre e stridente era stato lanciato da Malak.

Il corvo venne verso di loro, sbattendo freneticamente le ali.

«Andiamocene!» si affrettò Julian. E Nadia approvò in silenzio.

Lui si alzò e le prese la mano. Il loro passo fu molto più frettoloso, rispetto a quello dell’arrivo. Udivano le ali di Chandra e di Malak intrecciare febbrili fruscii sulle loro teste.

Quando sbucarono sulla spiaggia ammantata di cenere, si voltarono per un’ultima volta verso i resti del Lazzaretto.

Ebbero l’impressione che esso _ricambiasse il loro sguardo,_ brulicando di molti occhi. Ma, in questi, v’era come un’ombra morbida. Un velo di lacrime, o un segreto.

[1] Liberamente ispirata a _Grass,_ di Carl Sandburg (1878-1967).


End file.
